I Chose You Forever
by laeles
Summary: Soy Bella Swan, tengo 17 años y estoy en el mejor momento de mi vida.version alterna,bella es novia de jacob,pero al conocer al enemigo de su novio...cambiará de opinion y eligira a edward?
1. Chapter 1

FANFIC COMPARTIDO: ESCRITORAS: ELE,MARINAH

PRONTO SE INCOPORARAN MAS.

DISCLAIMER: SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y DE MIS COMPAÑERAS ESCRITORAS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE SMEYER.

Soy Bella Swan, tengo 17 años y estoy en el mejor momento de mi qué? Porque tengo el mejor novio del mundo, los mejores amigos que he podido tener y voy muy bien en el novio se llama Jacob, es el amor de mi vida, lo se, le quiero demasiado y el a mi. Y mis amigos?, simplemente geniales; mis mejores amigos son Quil,Embry,Jared,Paul,Seth,Sam, y Ben. Son unas personas adorables con las que te lo pasas genial (aunque no quieras), mis mejores amigas y por cierto, casi hermanas son Leah y Angela....

POV BELLA –MARINAH-

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que choqué contra algo…o mejor "alguien"

-Auch!-me quejé-¿Cómo has entrado aquí?

-Por la ventana-me sonrió Leah-y…sí he venido antes que Jacob porque le gané en la carrera, no se puede comparar a un lobo con una moto!-

-Y…he de suponer que la meta era mi casa?-me reí, volví la vista hacia Leah-Tu ropa está empapada.

-También venía por eso ¿me prestas ropa?-suplicó Leah

-Sírvete tu misma- le dije-Voy a hacer el desayuno…¿No has desayunado verdad?

-Gracias Bells eres lo mejor! Y…no no he desayunado…-le rugieron las tripa ,me reí

Bajé a la cocina y empecé a hacer el desayuno, supongo que también se quedaría Jake ,no tardaría mucho en venir,me sorprendió que Leah hubiese venido en forma de lobo, si os parece raro Leah y Jake son hombres lobo, bueno en el caso de Leah "mujer lobo", y les estoy haciendo el desayuno nunca había pensado que podía tener un novio hombre lobo y que novio…estaba otra vez sumida en mis pensamientos cuando…

-¡BUH!-

Se me cayó de las manos el plato donde estaban las tostadas, pero Jake lo cogió al vuelo

-JAKE! Qué susto me has pegado!¿Cómo has entrado?-Ya era la segunda vez que lo preguntaba...

-Me ha abierto Leah, no te has enterado de que he llamado, en qué pensabas?-Me sonrojé

-En nada-le sonreí- Solo en la gran cantidad de comida que coméis los hombres lobo..

Se rió a carcajadas cogió una tostada y se lo comió de un bocado mientras yo le decía que un día se atragantaría. No me hacía caso por supuesto, me senté al lado de Leah y empecé a comer una tortita

-Espera un momento-dijo Jake-Aquí falta algo…no me has dado un beso…

-Y no te lo voy a dar-le respondí

-Pero…pero…¿Por qué no?- dijo mientras en su cara se dibujaba un puchero

-Porque me has pegado un susto de muerte ¿Qué querías matarme?-

-Pues claro que no, yo no mataría a mi propia vida- me sonrió, poniendo cara de cordero degollado

-Vale está bien, te daré un beso- me rendí

Jake vino hasta mí, fue acercando su cara hasta la mía y justo cuando iba a besarme le metí una tostada en la boca

-Te dije que no te voy a besar y no te voy a besar- le sonreí angelicalmente

-Está bien ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?

Justo cuando le iba a responder un ruido proveniente del suelo nos hizo que nos separásemos y mirásemos qué había pasado, allí estaba Leah, riéndose a carcajadas, no me dí cuenta de que yo también estaba en el suelo con Leah, riéndome de la imagen de Jake con una tostada en la boca, hasta que algo se puso en mis labios ¡Será tramposo!.

No pude parar el beso, sus labios para mí eran algo mejor que el chocolate,dulces,suaves y calientes labios moviéndose al unísono de los mios, terminó tocando mis labios con la punta de su me dio tiempo a reaccionar hasta que me ví montada en la moto de Jake.

-¡Eres un tramposo! Te dije que no te iba besar y te aprovechas de mí-

-Tú te estabas riendo de mi,no sabía como callarte y te besé- hice una mueca

-Sólo por esta vez ganas tu Black-

-La próxima vez , nada cambiará Swan- Dijo él siguiéndome el juego

-Eso habrá que verlo-Terminé la frase y le besé como nunca había hecho, pero la importuna de Leah tuvo que interrumpir, como siempre

-Oh,que bonito-Dijo riéndose-Nunca os había visto besaros así-Se marchó riendo

No me dio tiempo a matarla peri si la asesiné con la mirada. Ya lo haría luego…

-Wow Swan! espero que esta no sea la única vez que lo hagas-

-Lo intentaré Black-

Nos reímos y arrancamos la moto, el no llevaba caso, yo sí, digamos que la mala suerte siempre está al lado mía.Y todos los días me pasaba algo, me tropiezo, me caigo, me golpeo. Pero Jacob se encarga de intentar que no me caiga, al menos la mayoría de las veces.

Llegamos al instituto, y vimos un Volvo aparcado, nunca había visto ese coche, pensé que alguien había cambiado de coche, aunque tenía pinta de ser de un nuevo rico.

Jacob aparcó al lado del volvo y fuimos a nuestras clases, ahora me tocaba educación física, hice una mueca.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Jacob preocupado

-Tengo educación física ¿o no lo recordabas?

-Sí, pero quería asegurarme-Me sonrió dulcemente

Llegamos al gimnasio, el se despidió de mi y se fue, entré en el gimnasio, allí ya había unas cuantas personas ,entre ella una que no conocía de nada y era la primera vez que la veía, me miró y me sonrió; ella era muy guapa, tenía el pelo corto terminado en puntas que iban hacia todos los lados, era bajita,delicada,parecía un duendecillo sacado de un cuento. Se acercó hacia mí pon pasos gráciles, de una bailarina, la envidiaba, cuando estuvo a mi lado me sonrió:

-¡Hola me llamo Alice!-Me dijo entusiasmada

-Hola soy Bella-Lo que hizo a continuación no me lo esperaba, me abrazó como si fuese de toda la vida, su cuerpo estaba frío y duro como la piedra, me estremecí ante el contacto. Alice ignoró mi estremecimiento.

-Vamos a ser muy buenas amigas ¡lo sé!-le sonreí-¿Qué te parece si vamos de compras esta tarde?-Dudé-Venga será divertido,iremos,tu,yo y Rose, mi hermana.

-Es que ya he quedado con mi novio-Me miró decepcionada

-Oh!¿Tienes novio? Yo creía que no…-dijo sorprendida

Me dio pena la carita que tenía así que no tuve remedio que decirle que sí.

-Vale Alice-Ella me miró con sus ojos brillantes-Mañana por la tarde entonces?

-¡Vale!-Me volvió a abrazar

Iba a decirle algo, cuando entró el profesor en el gimnasio, entonces nos presentó a Alice y a otra chica y a otra chica, cuando la vi me di cuenta de que ella me daba mil vueltas, era rubia.


	2. Chapter 2

POV EDWARD

Este era uno de los momentos de mi vida en los que deseaba no existir. Miles de voces humanas se aglutinaban en mi cabeza, voces que me eran imposible bloquearlas. Todo el mundo se fijaba en mí y en mi familia, como la gente nueva del pequeño pueblo de Forks y su instituto, pero nadie se acercaba a nosotros, quizá porque el propio instinto humano les decía que éramos peligrosos, aún así todos murmuraban acerca de nosotros.

La coartada era perfecta, el rico doctor Carlisle Cullen y su esposa, Esme, habían decidido mudarse a Forks con sus hijos adoptivos: Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y yo.

"EDWARD"-Me interrumpió la voz mental de Jasper.

Al parecer Alice le había dejado solo y estaba a punto de estallar. Fui corriendo, busqué su clase, realmente no podía tardar ni un segundo más, no si quería ayudar a Jasper puesto que la mesa en la que se apoyaba ya había sufrido grandes dañ un poco más de tiempo y con su fuerza la reduciría a añicos.

Seguí corriendo hasta su clase, mientras el imaginaba como podía hincar el diente-literalmente- a la muchacha de delante, pero no sin acabar produciendo daños colaterales. Ahora su sed se hacía mi sed al meterse en mi mente.

La clase ya había empezado, el Sr Proud se centraba en el temario de inglés, tuve que interrumpir.

-¿Sr Proud?-

-¿Sí Sr Cullen?-

-Mire ,creo que mi hermano se equivocó de clase y cogió mi horario sin darse cuenta, porque desde luego yo no tengo filosofía como asignatura opcional-

-¿Puedo comprobarlo Señor Cullen?- Por supuesto, tenía una copia falsa del primer itinerario que Jasper eligió al llegar aquí. Jasper se alejó de la muchacha en cuestión y fue hacia nosotros.

-Muy bien, entonces cámbiense de clase- dijo el Sr Proud, sus pensamientos no mostaban la misma conformidad que su voz. _Esta nueva familia,tan perfectos. _Mientras que los de Jasper se estaban debatiendo en un pequeño diálogo, Jasper bueno vs Jasper malo.

-Gracias-Dijo Jasper

-Te toca en Español con Alice, antes de esta hora deberías haber ido a gimnasia-

_Los itinerarios no están confundidos verdad? _Preguntó Jasper, giré la cabeza- en modo de negativa, sólo Jasper entendió mi gesto-. El error era algo imposible en nosotros, teníamos una mente superior a todos los humanos, es más, éramos superiores en todos los sentidos, básicamente porque su sangre era nuestro alimento. Éramos en todos los sentidos el depredador dominante en la cadena alimenticia.

Me acerqué hacia la mesa en la que Jasper había estado sentado anteriormente, toqué la mesa por debajo , estaba completamente astillada, una clara prueba del sufrimiento por el que Jasper había tenido que pasar. Definitivamente el autocontrol no era uno de sus mejores fuertes, porque cien años bebiendo sangre humana no ayudaba a perfeccionarlo, sino que lo hacía peor.

Pero en parte entendía a Jasper. Todos en mi familia habíamos pasado por algo parecido-sobre todo embargo fue Carlisle el que construyó la conciencia que hasta ahora nos hace diferentes del resto de vampiros, porque si no llevásemos esta dieta nos sería imposible tener la proximidad que tenemos con los humanos.

Tocó el timbre, me dirigí al aula de Alice, que ya había recogido a Jasper y estaba intentándole calmar un poco .Los dos estábamos un poco molestos con ella, se supone que ella tenía que haberlo visto.

La especialidad de Alice era ver el futuro y últimamente no es que se le estuviera dando bien, porque últimamente había muchos huecos en nuestro futuro.

"_Gracias Edward ,no sé cómo no lo puede ver ,esto no es normal ,estoy preocupada."_Pensaba Alice irritada

Y mientras Jasper se debatía en morder o no morder a la chica, le dí un codazo.

"_Lo siento_" Pensó

-No importa, quizás es que no estabas atenta Alice, somos muchos para que nos vigiles a todos, se crearán huecos-Dije, intentando creer mi propia mentira, porque si había algo de lo que nunca se podía desconfiar, era del don de Alice.

-No Edward, si estaba atenta de Jasper, pero de repente zas! se esfumó todo su futuro…fue muy raro…y luego cuando le sacaste de la clase volvió al completo-dijo Alice

- Hola -dijo Emmett que al ver las expresiones de nuestras caras, decidió no decir nada. Rose se nos agregó en silencio (-físico- porque su silencio mental siempre fue inexistente) en dirección a la cafetería.

Estaba completamente atestada de alumnos, todos mirándonos. Éramos el juguete del instituto, nuevo y exótico, algo que nos hacía atraer a los humanos a la vez de intimidarlos.

Nos sentamos en una mesa vacía, Alice le habló a Emmett y Rosalie acerca de lo que había ocurrido con Jasper. Yo, mientras vigilaba a Jasper que estaba inquieto porque el don de Alice no había funcionado, él era el que más confiaba en ella, eran algo parecido a una pareja.

"Algo está pasando, nunca nos había ocurrido esto,y desde luego no es que yo no estuviera decidido…"Pensaba Jasper

Y al momento un efluvio a animal me llegó desde la entrada del comedor. Mi cuerpo se tensó.

-Lo habéis olido?-Dije-

-Si,su sangre huele tan bien-dijo un Jasper totalmente desesperado por probar bocado.

-No es eso-sentencié

-Yo no huelo nada-dijo Alice

-Ni yo-dijeron Rosalie y Emmett

Me alejé de la mesa, con las miradas de Alice, Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie clavándose en mi espalda. Me fui acercando en la dirección en que el efluvio me vino antes.

"_Aquí no huele a nada dónde vas?"_ Pensó Emmett.

Mientras me acercaba a la puerta, el rastro se percibía más y seguía un camino, mi instinto se alarmó, como si supiese lo que realmente era. El olor se hacía más patente en uno de los pasillos.

"Muérdeme"Pensó un chico,y vi lo siguiente en sus pensamientos.

Cuando me iba a dar el golpe por detrás cogí su mano, era muchísimo más cálida que la de una persona normal ,tiré de la mano, tirándolede espaldas hacia el suelo.

-Qué narices te pasa?-dije y en ese momento , entendí todo; la calidez, el olor, todo me era familiar porque lo había vivido hace décadas, la primera vez que vinimos aquí. Él era un licántropo. Y nosotros estábamos en su territorio.

-Chupasangres de mierda-dijo el lobo, que empezó a temblar preparándose para la transformación, me dio una patada en el estómago sin hacerme daño alguno, yo lo lancé contra la pared de un puñetazo.

-No te enseñaron a no meterte con los mayores?- le dije agarrándole del cuello y tirándole al suelo, su sangre comenzó a brotar a borbotones.

Y ahí fue cuando oí el grito de la chica.

Dejen reviews, gracias!

BY €L€


End file.
